


Press

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: What kind of press would Josh get?





	Press

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Press  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Angst  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Series: No  
Spoilers: Little ones for WKODHIB and No'e'l.  
Warnings: Not betaed.  
Summary: What kind of press would Josh get?  
Archive Instructions: Sure. It would make my day.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I only wish and make them do naughty things on paper.  
Author's Notes: This little ficlet is in no way meant to disrespect Dale Earnhart or his memory, but when I saw the reactions to his death it made me wonder. 

**Press by Perpetual Motion**

Josh let himself into Sam's office; he was so engrossed in his file he didn’t notice the blinds were closed completely. "Hey, Sam I got-" Josh cut himself off when he got a good look at Sam.

Sam was at his desk, shoulders hunched and his hands covering his face. He breathed in a very shaky breath and hiccuped quietly.

~He's crying.~ "Sam, what's wrong?" Josh closed and locked the door. He tossed the file onto the couch and crouched by Sam's desk chair. "Sam, look at me, please. What's wrong?"

"Dale Earnhart died."

"You're crying because a racecar driver died?"

"No, I'm crying because I wonder if you'd have gotten the same press." Sam finally looked at Josh, his eyes were half-dead and haunted. "If you had died at the Newseum would your press had been so big?"

Josh wasn't sure what to say. He had no reaction, minus the throbbing of his scars that he knew couldn’t be real. They never hurt. "Sam, it's been months."

"And you were shot, and then you put your hand through a window. What if you had jumped through the window? Would the press have splattered your face all over the papers and television with your years of birth and death stamped below your chin? Would they have pictures of your grieving mother? I *know* they wouldn’t have pictures of me, at least not as a grieving lover, because as liberal as the press may be, they wouldn't dare print 'Sam Seaborn, long-time lover of Joshua Lyman, mourns his soulmate's death.' They wouldn't because they don't know."

Sam suddenly fell out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Josh. "You can't die. You can't ever die. If you die, I'll find out how much press you'd get, and I don't want to know. I never want to know."

Josh slipped his arms around Sam and kissed Sam's temple. "I'll have to die sometime, Sam."

"Just pretend you're immortal right now."

"Okay."


End file.
